harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)
It's a shame the Wikipedia article on the film is much more complete and comprehensive than a specialist site...this article needs improvement, in my opinion. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 116.240.213.157 (talk • ) }| }|}}. : Yeah, well, you have to remember, this wiki is free to write articles from an in-universe perspective, which, unfortunately, can limit the information included. - Cubs Fan2007 02:57, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::I wish that they would hurry up with the movie. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by PNMfilmsinc (talk • ) }| }|}}. :::An article like this wouldn't (and couldn't) be written from in-universe perspective. It inherently must be written from our perspective. Article seems to be expanded quite a bit, but it needs to be cleaned up -- spelling, grammar. Citations are good mostly. Remember not to put speculation in! -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:46, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I noticed the tag was taken down -- I've putten it back up. This page is an absolute mess. Its not encyclopedic content at all. The "Filming Status" section needs to be reorganized. The screen shots need to be spread out more, etc. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 03:42, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Dumbledore's Funeral Will Dumbledore's funeral be in the film? I see different sources confirming both that it will and will not be in the film. I surely hope it is -MuggleButtons 01:00, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Film In UK: does anyone know when the film is released in the uk? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 86.20.154.205 (talk • ) }| }|}}. I THINk the day before US, so the 20th. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by ChaosMaster16 (talk • ) }| }|}}. :Please proceed here. --ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl!) 11:59, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Big Boom and Slughorn Do we know for certain that the "Big Boom" David Yates mentioned is the bridge collapse. I know it's likely, but unless we know for sure we shouldn't speculate. Also after seeing the image on IMDB who else is starting to not like the idea of Jim Broadbent as Slughorn. I mean he looks nothing like the book description. He is not bald for one thing, the long brown robes the costume department have got him wearing make him look positively thin, and most importantly NO WALRUS MOUSTACHE. I just hope broadbent is able to bring of the personality side of it, otherwise I will be severly dissapointed. Who else feels the same? - –K.A.J•T• • • 09:40, 6 July 2008 (UTC) I agree with you. --Lupin & Kingsley 23:56, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Gaunt Family :Are the Gaunts going to be portrayed in the film? I noticed on the "cuts" list that it said that there will not be as many pensieve memories and "for example the Gaunts will be." Does that mean the Gaunts "will be" in the film, or "will be" cut? I honestly don't see how they can cut this important of a scene, considering that the bulk of Half-Blood Prince is concerning Voldemort's past. Hero of Time 87 19:55, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::If the Gaunts memory will be cut, they will be mencioned. They have to include them.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Seth Cooper (talk • ) }| }|}}. :::There really isn't any way the movie can stick to the book's story line if the Gaunts are cut.--Matoro183 (Talk) 20:21, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::My feelings exactly. They can't altogether remove them from the picture, because that's how we learn about the locket and the ring in the first place. And considering that we gain much of our first-hand information about Voldemort's background in that scene, I can't imagine them being cut. But what did that sentence mean exactly in the article? Did it mean they are in fact being cut, or that they "will be" one of the memories presented in the film? If they are in the film, they haven't revealed who is playing Bob Ogden, Marvolo, Morfin, or Merope Gaunt yet, or even Tom Riddle, Sr. Has anyone heard yet what they plan to do for this scene in the film? Hero of Time 87 20:23, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::: I don't think they're going to "cut" everything in the sense of removing it; I read somewhere (I forget the source offhand; I'll try to find it) that they're going to combine a few of them. --Cubs Fan2007 03:44, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, please let me see it if you find it. I'd like to read more about what memories will be in the movie. Do you remember if it said who would be portraying the Gaunts or Tom Riddle Sr. in the film? I find it very hard to believe they could ever cut out the memories of Voldemort's family when those were some of the most important instances in the book. Hero of Time 87 04:05, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Deatheaters Yaxely and Thofinn Rowle have been Cast Rod Hunt Plays Thorfinn and Lord Jonhpaul Castrianni will play Yaxely HBP film Guys, I think the page is great the way it is right now. It really just needs to be done with grammar. So please dont mak ebig changes to it. ChaosMaster16 15:25, 11 July 2008 (UTC)ChaosMaster16 :Firstly, do not remove other comments from the talk page of articles, and place any new comments at the bottom. Secondly, the article has been massively improved with the addition of material from the Wikipedia article. Our article was full of speculation, fan cruft, and unnessecary images. It is fully sourced and referenced, as any article should be, and this will be the new standard for all of our film articles. I will revert any attempt to remove the new format to the old article. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 13:33, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :: Okay. Sorry. First, what I did (now) was remove something I typed from discussion. And how bout we compermise. I think we should use both of our ideas, from WIkipedia and how it is now. Why don't we add the cast list from Wikipedia? Images I will remove and there is no speculation exept for the pictures, which I can remove. I'll work on it but I dont have that much time ATM. ChaosMaster16ChaosMaster16 :: All that I didnt do is the cast list. But I removed alot of speculation and such. Maybe just a picture here or there has to be added, as we only have two now. So, please conider this. ChaosMaster16 19:50, 15 July 2008 (UTC)ChaosMaster16 :::I have reverted it. Please stop removing factual, sourced information - everything on this wiki should be attributal to a specific source to stop fan speculation, fanon, and people's guesses from ruining the articles. Any attempt to remove the reference tags and links to external articles will be reverted. I am open to compromise, in so much as it does not ruin the article by removing 18,000 characters of text from the article. However, compromise should be discussed here, before implementation. The article should be improved by adding information, not removing it. Information labelled with a tag should be sourced or removed. Images should be added to complement the article and support the text, not crammed in simply because they are there. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 21:09, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Including a couple more pictures would not be bad, but they must be placed in order to not destroy the layout and flow of the article. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 21:42, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ScreenShots and Trailers I have added these as I think they are improtant to the article as long as it doesn't disturb the flow of it. And sorry, again, about deleting the talk. I didn't relize I did....? ChaosMaster16 12:48, 17 July 2008 (UTC)ChaosMaster16 The Gaunts aren't in the film. There are three memories: Slughorn's fake memory, the orphanage, and the real slughorn memory. Sorry guys! ChaosMaster16 13:28, 31 July 2008 (UTC)ChaosMaster16 We don't yet know that, there could be more than merely 3. Only 3 that we "know of." And there'd be no way to introduce the locket or the cup if those are the only memories. Also, there's no way for Harry to realize about the Diadem later on without having seen the memory of Voldemort applying for the DADA job. That's how he figured out where he hid the Diadem later on, so how do you explain that one? And Harry wouldn't even know what the locket or the cup looked like if there was no memory of Hepzibah Smith or Merope Gaunt at all. Where is your source that those are the only memories in the movie? They just now showed Mrs. Cole on screen, but we haven't learned her real-life name as of yet. The same could be true for the Gaunts and Tom Riddle, Sr. since they are not primary characters, much like Mrs. Cole. Thus, they may not reveal their actors' names until they are seen for the first time like Mrs. Cole. TomMarvoloRiddle1926 15:32, 31 July 2008 (UTC) David Yates has said that there are three memories with many combined. And I can explain them by saying: Dumbledore. They don't neccesarily HAVE to show the memory. DD can easily explain those that are vital, but ruins the flow of the movie. ChaosMaster16 21:09, 1 August 2008 (UTC)ChaosMaster16 That's still not a confirmation that there will only be 3. What you're presenting gives no indication which memories will or won't be in the film, merely that there will be some editing of them. You do not know which ones will or won't appear yet, only those that are shown. And yes, they do HAVE to have some kind of memory showing the locket and the cup, because how else is Harry going to know what the **** to look for? Dumbledore can describe them all day long but that still doesn't replace Harry knowing what they look like from seeing them. And that is "vital" to the movie, it doesn't "ruin the flow of the movie." That's one of the most important things in the movie. You have not presented anything to confirm what you're saying but a very vague article that was taken over a year ago. He doesn't confirm anything in that article. TomMarvoloRiddle1926 20:13, 2 August 2008 (UTC) I left an article from David Heyman, right before the teaser was out. There will be 2 or 3 memories. ChaosMaster16 12:05, 5 August 2008 (UTC)ChaosMaster16 That does not tell which ones they will be though. The number may be 3 memories, but we are still unsure of which ones they are for sure or who will be involved in them. To date, we only know for sure of the orphanage memory belonging to Dumbledore, and we can only infer Slughorn's memory because he's in the film and because that's essential to the plot to see his memory. The other likely will involve the Horcruxes in some way, and it may combine the memories of the Gaunts and Hepzibah Smith. Who knows? But nothing can rule out the Gaunts or Hepzibah Smith at this point because we didn't know about characters like Mrs. Cole until the teaser trailer came out, so that begs the question of what other characters have they cast that they haven't revealed yet? There will almost certainly have to be a memory showing the cup and the locket, because that's the only way Harry is going to recognize them later. They may have chosen to combine the Gaunt memory with Hepzibah Smith's for time purposes, or maybe to simply do Hepzibah Smith's since her memory does show both objects and tells both of their histories, but they have to introduce/show those two objects somehow, no questions asked. What you've presented, while giving a possible number, does not rule out the Gaunts or Hepzibah Smith, which is why we should not be ruling them out in the main article either. TomMarvoloRiddle1926 12:22, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Proof that there are three memories: Kloves was girding himself for a grind, but after writing an unwieldy draft that included almost every flashback, the scribe and the franchise's current auteur in residence, David Yates, changed course. We distilled the flashbacks down to three. We see Voldemort as a little boy, and then on two occasions we see him as a student. By doing that, we honor the spirit of what Jo Rowling had done but avoid getting stuck in narrative cul-de-sacs." 1. The Orphanage 2. Fake Slug. Memory 3. Real Slug. Memory ChaosMaster16 13:14, 17 August 2008 (UTC)ChaosMaster16 Which is why there have been no casting anouncemennts for the Gaunts or Hepzibah Smith, because there not in the movie period. "Sigh", the movies gonna be shit, and we now have to wait another year for it. –K.A.J•T• • • 13:24, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Differences from the book I am working on this section. After I am complete, it will go over all of the chapters from th book and will go over everything that we know, including rumors. If you would like to help, please click the FIRST link that follows the DFtB Section. 20:28, 14 August 2008 (UTC)ChaosMaster16 :You shouldn't make major changes like that to the article if you aren't going to do it all right away, you need to make a draft page.-- 20:31, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Half-Blood Prince screening in Chicago http://the-leaky-cauldron.org/2008/9/7/detailed-report-from-half-blood-prince-test-screening/ someone's review. KH 05:09, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Mugglenet said there will be 2 memories. One from the traier and the Slughorn Memory. But they said they did it well. (who is this from?) http://www.mugglenet.com/movies/movie6/ejsreview.shtml KH 19:47, 7 September 2008 (UTC) new trailer Mugglenet has a new trailer its has much more then the other two It appers from a scence with slughorns class Seamus and the patial twins are in it the twins may be played by different actors Harry attacked by Greyback? Can anyone add a Scource for Harry being attacked by Greyback, as said in the article?--Rodolphus 19:23, 24 April 2009 (UTC) : I removed the info. already since there's no other data/info. from other trusted sites can support that. --ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl!) 19:58, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Being on the harry potter set I play as a background slytherin student (a very unimportant role) at harry potter five and six, i would recommend this to you all! Sometimes you can even talk to daniel or the others, but i didn't had a chance. I only spoke to William (boy who plays Nigel) he's pretty nice and funny, i made a little interview for him and Evanna (Luna), but she was unreachable. E-mail or post a letter to Warner Bros, that's how i did it, and i got the role. do it and u will have the time of your life! Nigell 19:50, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Really? It was really nice. Did you say also in the set the phrase: "Break a Leg!" ? --ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl!) 20:08, 24 April 2009 (UTC) How do you mean? :$ Nigell 20:33, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I thought it was only in the theater that it was unlucky to say "good luck". It might be in a film set aswell but I am not sure. 'Chester Talk' 19:52, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Apparating in Hogwarts The article says Dumbuldore and harry apparate inside Hogwarts, even though it's not supposed to be possible.But in the books, Dumbledore lifts that protection so they can practice for their appariton test, so it's believable that Dumbledore lifted the protection temporarily to apparate on the tower. So the sentence is wrong-- 03:57, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :The sentence you mentioned is supposedly a commentary, placed by other user or unregistered visitor so i removed it. Thanks for giving attention to this matter. --ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl!) 22:37, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :After seeing the film, Dumbledore and Harry '''do' apparate inside Hogwarts, and when Dumbledore offers his arm to Harry for him to side-along apparate, Harry questions this, saying "I thought you couldn't apparate within Hogwarts", and Dumbledore's response (as I recall it) is, "Well, there's some benefits to being me.", after which they do apparate from off the astronomy tower directly to the sea cave, and apparate back afterwards. --MidnightLightning 20:15, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Remus/Tonks Relationship I know the movie excluded the whole Remus/Tonks love story especially the whole big bit at the end. But should we not note that the movie somewhat imply that the two does have a relationship? What I mean is during the Burrow burning scene, Harry chased after Bellatrix, Lupin also went after them, Tonks cried out "Sweetheart" to Lupin. Plus, the movie seems to show that the two are close, like leaving the Burrow at the same time. I'll make the edit myself, but I like opinions first. Thanks. Seasrmar 17:06, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :When they left the Burrow together after the party i thought it was implied that they were together but it was never explicitly stated, which i thought was unfortunate. Mafalda Hopkirk 17:18, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :The film pretty much throws the whole subplot of Tonk's depression out the window. The one time that we actually see Remus and Tonks at all, it's somewhat implied that they're an item, but as Mafalda Hopkirk pointed out, it wasn't explicitly stated. --Twilight Duality 04:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) My View of the Film I saw the movie a couple of hours ago, and I am very disapointed. I do understand that they must cut some scenes from the book, but the most imported Scenes were the ones cut. In my opinion, the movie focused way to much on the love/relasionship thing, and payed no attention to an evil person about to enslave an attire country, or the fact that a new minister is named, Snape is the Prince, Bill and Fleur. And what about the new attack on the burrow. Where are the Weasley's suppose to live now? Since Bill and Fleur were cut, how will the wedding be in the next film, surely they won't cut that scene, it is very important, as is marks the beginning of Harry being on the run. I give the film a 1.5 out of 5.--Bella Goth 03:53, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Bella Goth :Honestly, after the last five movies, I stopped being surprised with how disappointing these films are. The way they handled Harry and Ginny's relationship was just pure garbage. In the novel, it took Harry seeing Dean and Ginny snogging in a stairwell for him to figure out that he was over the moon for her, but the way the film plays out, you'd think there had been some kind of growing romantic tension between the two ever since Chamber. Though, I could have probably forgiven all of that if they hadn't have botched The Kiss so tremendously. Honestly, that scene, the First Battle of Hogwarts, and the Funeral were pretty much the greatest scenes out of the whole book, and they dropped all of them. Way to fail, WB. --Twilight Duality 04:41, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Organization I think that with the differences between the Novel and Film, as well as the chapter areas that explain the differences are really going to screw up the organization so I would like to talk about how to keep this page organized and not difficult to navigate. Besides other than the changes between novel and film, the cast list also needs to updated from past tense to present tense.-Adv193 04:49, 16 July 2009 (UTC)